


Holding her close

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Kissing, but no actual nsfw, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Hanamaru and You sleep in a bed for the first time, and see how amazing it is to be with someone you love a lot. Also, Mari needs to calm down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italics indicate Mari speaking in English.
> 
> Have fun!

   You gave a breath of relief as she left one of the many extravagant washrooms in the Ohara hotel, dressed in her usual sleepwear: a pair of her favourite boyshorts, along with a hoodie pulled over her sports bra. Since a big competition was coming up, Chika decided to hold a day camp to make sure their dances and singing were in tip top shape. She was greeted by all of her group mates sitting on the floor, with Mari holding 5 sticks in her hand.

 

   "Since we only have 5 beds to sleep in, I decided that it should be decided by _chance! EXCITING!!!!_ ” Mari exclaimed as she held the sticks out for the girls to see, “and since Ruby cries when she’s not near Dia, and no one else can take my Kanan, only 5 will draw!”

 

   Anticipation filled the air as the 5 girls drew sticks from Mari’s hands, followed by an uproar of laughter and surprise as the girls saw who they were paired with. Chika’s face looked pain as she turned towards Yoshiko, who was matching with her, striking a ridiculous pose while she muttered something about ‘summoning infernal denizens to aid her on her quest’, while Riko slumped to the floor and breathed a sigh of relief, finally able to have a night of rest without certain orange-haired girls causing her to have mental yelling sessions. But the biggest uproar came from the exclamation directed towards You and Hanamaru; the rest of Aqours knew that they had been dating for a while, but all they had seen from them were the occasional holding of hands or a light peck on the cheek or forehead. Sure, You loved her small, adorable girlfriend more than anything, but she wanted to take it slow, to make sure Hanamaru was as comfortable as possible, and if that meant going slow, You was more than ok with that.

 

   “ _OH!!_ You-chan, have you ever slept with your girlfriend in bed before?” Mari yelled, reddening both their faces as their turned to each other to avoid the eye contact of the others, “You know, Kanan loves the bedroom, she’s _absolutely_ amazin _-_ ” Before the couples blushes could get any redder, Kanan came to save the day by holding her hands over her girlfriend’s mouth, effectively silencing for the moment

 

   “I apologise for her behaviour, she tends to get like this when she has too much sugar,” Kanan apologised as she attempted to drag Mari to their room, “sorry, I’ll have to deal with this, you kids have fun, ok?” Kanan moved her hands out of the way and picked Mari up bridal carry style, heading out of the room, while Mari yelled something about ‘asphyxiophilia’.

 

   “Onee-chan, what’s ‘asphyxiophilia’?” Ruby asked Dia, looking up at her with her wide, innocent eyes.

 

   Dia gave a tired sigh, nearly ashamed with her friend’s passing comments, before turning to answer her sister, “I’ll tell you when you’re older, Ruby.”

 

   The rest of the girls sat and relaxed with each other, talking about stories and other chit chat until Hanamaru and Ruby began to fall asleep, with Hanamaru using You’s legs as her pillow. “I think we should all head to bed now, we still have a big day ahead of us, girls,” You announced, taking notice to the yawning and exhaustion in the room.

 

   “You-chan is right; I’ll be taking Ruby to bed; good night, everyone,” Dia chimed in, gently waking her sister as they made their way to their shared room with Riko following behind them.

 

   “I guess Yohane and her little demon will be taking their leaves; come, let us call upon the darkest of hellspawn on this blackest of nights!” Yoshiko declared as she strutted to the single bedroom suite, followed by a tired looking Chika. That left just You and Hanamaru left, leading to You giving gentle pats on her shoulder to rouse her small girlfriend awake.

 

   “Wake up, Maru; we should get to bed now,” You whispered, grinning as she saw the tired but cute stare her girlfriend had, mumbling in agreement as she got up from her girlfriend’s lap. You usually treasured her Maru and thought of her as the most adorable thing in the world, and seeing her cutely holding on to her hand as they went to their room absolutely melted You’s heart. When You entered the room, she was greeted with what seemed to be a tornado passing through everywhere but the bed her and Hanamaru were sleeping in. There were clothes flung about and hanging around the room, the other bed's comforter and pillows were thrown about, and Kanan was laying down on the bed panting, with Mari nestled between her boobs, and a sheet covering them.

 

   "S-Should we leave Kanan?" You asked as she surveyed the room, as Hanamaru was still too tired to register what was going on.

 

   "N-No, no, we're... ahhhn... fine, sorry, " Kanan breathily answered, pulling up the covers to make sure that they were at least decent, "Mari gets really antsy sometimes, and I'm usually the one that has to help 'relieve her stress'."

 

   "No worries, we'll leave you two to sleep then, have a nice rest, ok?" You told Kanan as she led Hanamaru to their bed, "come here dear, we're going to sleep here tonight, okay?" Hanamaru looked up at her with her tired eyes before she pulled the covers back to get in bed, interrupted by her shivering.

 

   "You,  d-do you have a jacket I c-could use, zura?," Hanamaru asked as sat up, cursing herself internally for not bringing a warmer jacket, “I-It’s really cold tonight…”

 

“Yeah, sure, you can take my jacket, Maru!” You told her girlfriend, as she took off her jacket, not noticing Hanamaru’s blush as she realised that all You had on was a bra, “Here you go, dear!”

 

   “O-Oh, I didn’t realise that y-you… had no shirt…” Maru babbled, as she stared at You’s bare stomach and shoulders, attempting to pry her eyes away before she blushed too hard, “I-I’m sorry I took your jacket You… you can cuddle me… i-if you like…” You blushed as she realised that Hanamaru was embarrassed at seeing her, so she climbed in the bed and adjusted herself, and held her hands out to allow Hanamaru to nestle herself right beside her. As soon as Hanamaru’s back touched You, she immediately wrapped her arms around her small girlfriend, causing her to squeak out her trademark ’zura’ in surprise. 

 

   “Mmmm, you’re so warm and cuddly, Maru…” You sighed, nuzzling herself closer, resting her head on Hanamaru’s neck, “I’ve always wanted to cuddle you, but I was afraid that you wouldn’t end up liking it.”

 

   “N-No, that’s not the case at all, zura!” Hanamaru objected, cupping her hands to her face in an attempt to hide her blush, “I l-love your arms a lot, and I’ve a-always wanted to be held in them, because you’re so strong and reliable, You...” Hanamaru pressed herself closer to You’s body, sighing her own breath of relief as she felt safe and secure in You’s arms. She was slowly falling asleep, until she felt something extremely warm press up to the back of her neck until she realised it was You’s lips. “Y-You, d-don’t surprise me like that!” Hanamaru giggled, as the feeling of her kisses tickled Hanamaru, “You can k-keep going, just tell me when you do it next time, zura.” You continued to pepper her with little smooches, exploding with pure happiness as Hanamaru’s giggled softly with every kiss. You’s kisses ended, and she embraced Hanamaru tighter, letting out one final yawn as she drifted off to sleep, with a content Hanamaru soon following suit. 

 

* * *

 

 

   You woke up, feeling more refreshed than she had felt in an extremely long time, as she hugged Hanamaru even tighter, wondering just how lucky she was to have Hanamaru as her girlfriend. You laid there, happier than you’ve ever felt in a long time, until-

 

   “You, what are you doing?!” Hanamaru questioned, as she woke up to find You, with her head right between her boobs, holding onto her like a soft pillow, “Youuu, i-it tickles… a-and shouldn’t we do other stuff b-before we do this?”

 

“W-What do you- OHMYGODIMSOSORRY” You yelled as she moved her face away from Hanamaru’s chest, curling up in a ball out of pure embarrassment, “I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry… uweeeeeeh...”

 

   “N-No… it’s OK… I-I’m sure it was a misunderstanding…” Hanamaru stammered, crawling over to stroke You’s hair and hug her, “Don’t worry dear, I forgive you.” You returned the hug, feeling at ease again as Hanamaru pulled her a bit closer, whispering ‘I-I actually kinda liked it, zura’ into her ear, melting You’s composure. Their hug continued for a bit before You heard a muffled laughter that got louder and saw that Mari was simply ecstatic, trying her best to wipe her tears as she used her other hand to hold up her bedsheet.

 

   “You’re two are _so precious_!” Mari exclaimed, meeting eyes with the couple, laughing at the incident that had just occurred, “and yes, I did see your little _excursion_ , Yoooou-chan!”

 

   “J-Just don’t tell a-anyone else, o-okay?” You asked, attempting to at least save her and Hanamaru’s dignity.

 

   “Oh, _of course_ , dear!” Mari exclaimed, flashing her signature ‘okay’ sign, “But you know, Kanan’s are still much more _beautiful and wonderful_ than Maru’s!” You and Hanamaru attempted to get ready for today’s practice and block out the sounds coming from the other side of the room, as Mari and Kanan started to make extremely loud and sinful noises, as they did whatever those two did under covers. 

 

   Hanamaru and You left the room as quickly as they cold, making sure to give those two the privacy they needed, meeting up with the rest of the girls. “So, how everyone’s night go?” You asked, surveying the other girls in the room.

 

   “It was absolutely pleasant, thank you for asking, You-chan,” Dia politely replied, with Ruby and Riko nodding in unison, obviously not sleep-deprived or screaming, like usual, “It was quiet and peaceful, unlike other rooms in this building, Yosh- Yohane, or whatever it is.”

 

   “I will have you know, my little demons, that yesterday was amazing and successful, isn’t that right, Chika-chan?” Yoshiko announced, as she pointed to Chika, who was passed out on the couch, exhausted and covered in tangerine peels, “C-Chika-chan did not approve of the ritual… so she left and ate a box of tangerines.”

 

   “How about you two?” Riko questioned, gesturing to Hanamaru and You, “you guys look like you had a good night of sleep as well.”

   “Mhmm, it was warm and pleasant, and the beds were comfy,” You began, and she wrapped her arm around Hanamaru, “and with someone to hug it was even-”

 

_ OH YES KANAN!! RIGHT THERE BABY!!~ _

 

   Riko held Ruby’s ears closed as Dia marched towards the room Kanan and Mari were in, muttering curses under her breath as attempted to interrupt their ‘morning exercises’, as Kanan usually referred to as their excuse for being late to practice.

 

   “I swear to God you two are like animals, we need to control you two!” Dia yelled as she marched to the bed, interrupting their ‘fun time’ together, “if you two don’t get changed in 5 minutes, you’re running to the school and back after practice, with no breaks.”

 

    “Are you sure you don’t want to jooooin us, Dia,~” Mari cooed, as Dia yelled and fell to the floor, mentally defeated by how outrageous Mari was, “I’ll take that as a no.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
